Quicksilver
|skills = |hobby = Being with his family. Defeating his enemies. |goals = Manipulate Scarlet Witch, his own sister to create a semi-perfect world in which every single superhuman being wether it is Spider-Man or Wolverine living peacefully and happily (succeeded). |family = |friends = Scarlet Witch, Crystal, Professor X, Cyclops, Havok, Jean Grey, Storm, Beast, Rogue, Shadowcat, Iceman, Vision, Captain America, Hawkeye, Polaris, Gambit, Deadpool, Black Bolt, Synapse, Danger, Doctor Voodoo, X-Men, The Avengers, Fantastic Four, The Inhumans |enemies = Doctor Doom, Kang the Conqueror, Onslaught, Sentinels, X-Men (formerly) |type of hero = Redeemed Villain}} Quicksilver (real name: Pietro Django Maximoff) is a Superhero from the Marvel Universe, and a member of the Avengers. He is the son of Magneto whom despises the Avengers. He first appeared in X-Men #4 in 1964. He joined the Avengers in Avengers #16 along with his sister. He was created by the late Stan Lee, and the late Jack Kirby. In the X-Men films, he was portrayed by Evan Peters, who also played Tate Langdon, Kit Walker, and Jimmy Darling. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, he was portrayed by Aaron Taylor-Johnson, who also played Kick-Ass and Ford Brody. History Quicksilver first appears in X-Men #4 (March 1964) and was created by writer Stan Lee and artist/co-writer Jack Kirby. The character initially appears as an antagonist to the X-Men, although before long he becomes a member of the Avengers and appears as a regular character in that title beginning with Avengers #16 in May 1965. He has made numerous other appearances in that title, and other related titles, sometimes as a member of the team, sometimes as an ally, and sometimes as an antagonist. From 1991 to 1993 Quicksilver was a regular character in the first volume of X-Factor. The series emphasized the character's irritability and arrogance, which writer Peter David felt were a natural consequence of his powers, explaining: Have you ever stood in the post office behind a woman with 20 packages who wants to know every single way she can send them to Africa? It drives you nuts! You think to yourself, "Why do I have to put up with this? These people are so slow, they're costing me time, and it's so damned irritating. I wish I didn't have to put up with this." Now—imagine that the entire world was like that... except for you. ... to Quicksilver, as he said in an issue of Amazing Spider-Man many, many moons ago, the rest of the world is moving in slow motion. That must really, really get on your nerves. Quicksilver lives in a world filled with people who don't know how to use cash machines, and want to know all the ways to send packages to Africa, and can never get your order right in a Burger King unless you repeat it several times. That would tend to make you feel very superior to everyone and very impatient with everyone. Quicksilver also starred in Quicksilver, a regular ongoing eponymous series that began in November 1997 and ran for 13 issues. The character also played a pivotal role in the House of M and Avengers: The Children's Crusade Quicksilver appeared as a supporting character in Avengers Academy from issue #1 (Aug 2010) through its final issue #39 (Jan 2013). He appears as one of the members of All-New X-Factor, which was launched in 2014 as part of the second Marvel NOW! wave. Writer Peter David's handling of the character in that book earned the character a 2014 @ssie award from Ain't It Cool News. AICN's Matt Adler commented that David writes the character best, and that the "arrogant, impatient speedster" made the title worth following. Gallery 250px-Quicksilver!.jpg|Quicksilver in the comics. Quicksilver-005.jpg Substitute Squaddies (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Spectacular Vol 1 1.jpg Quicksilver.png|Quicksilver in X-Men: Evolution. Peter Maximoff (Earth-10005).jpg|Evan Peters in the X-Men films. Pietro Textless Poster.jpg|Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Quicksilver in the MCU. Trivia *He initially disapproved of Wanda's relationship with Vision, but has come to accept it, and has accepted Vison as family despite his sister's and their divorce. *Evan Peters and Aaron Taylor-Johnson previously worked together, as both appeared in Kick-Ass and Kick-Ass 2. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Siblings Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Chaotic Good Category:Unwanted Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Legacy Category:In Love Category:Egalitarian Category:Vigilante Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Casanova Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Category:Famous Category:Honorable Category:Martyr Category:Parents Category:On & Off Category:False Antagonist Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Superheroes Category:Twin/Clone